At town and meeting Mulan/"Honor to Us All"
This is how at town and meeting Mulan and "Honor to us All" goes in Ryan and Crash meets Mulan. Town, Ryan and the gang follow Rylan to where Fa Li is Shi La Won: Rylan, you think my friend will be here? Rylan: Sure she will. Ryan F-Freeman: I know Connor been there before. Cody Fairbrother: I know, bro. I hope we can wait for her. Woman #1: Fa Li, is your daughter here yet? The Matchmaker is not a patient woman. Fa Li: Of all the days to be late. I should have prayed to the ancestors for luck. Granny Fa: How lucky can they be? They're dead. Besides, I've got all the luck we'll need. up a wicker cage with a cricket inside. This is your chance to prove yourself. closes her eyes and steps off the sidewalk Fa Li: Grandma, no! Sci-Ryan: Oh, I can't watch! Fa walks across the street; vehicles came crashing, but she emerges unharmed Granny Fa: Yep, this cricket's a lucky one! Fa Li: sighs Ryan F-Freeman: By Primus, she is unharmed. Meg Griffin: You said it, my love. Sci-Ryan: You see Mulan, my girlfriend? Evil Anna: I hope so. Here she comes now. comes riding on Khan and hops off Mulan: I'm here. Shi La Won: Mulan! Mulan: Shi La! Evil Ryan: You know her? Shi La Won: Yeah. She and I met when we were kids. Orla Ryan: Cool. Oisin Ryan: You said it, sis. Sean Ryan: We could introduce ourselves. Ryan F-Freeman: Hello, Mulan. I am Ryan F-Freeman, Prime-prince of Friendship. Meg Griffin: I'm Meg, Ryan's love. Sean Ryan: My name is Sean Ryan. I'm Orla, Oisin and Connor's father. Queen Ryanara: I am Queen Ryanara, Mai's friend and Ryan's mom. Evil Ryan: Evil Ryan. And these two are my bandmates; Bertram and Evil Anna. Ryan F-Freeman: And that's Crash, Marco Polo, Coco, Luigi, Matau, Cody, Sci-Ryan and some others. Mulan: Nice to meet you. Cody Fairbrother: I suppose Rylan is your brother. Mulan: I know, Cody. at her mom What? But, Mama, I had to... Fa Li: None of your excuses. Now, let's get you cleaned up. song "Honor to Us All" starts playing Woman #1: This is what you give me to work with?~ Well, honey, I've seen worse~ We're gonna turn this sow's ear~ gets undressed and got into a bath Into a silk purse~ Mulan: It's freezing! Fa Li: It would've been warm if you were here on time. Woman #1: We'll have you, washed and dried~ Primped and polished 'till you glow with pride~ Trust my recipe for instant bride~ You'll bring honor to us all~ Fa Li: Mulan, what's this? Mulan: Uh.. notes. In case I forget something. Granny Fa: Hold this. Crickee to Fa Li We're going to need more luck then I thought. Meg Griffin: I hope I can get something to wear, Ryan. I could look the part. Ryan F-Freeman: I hope so, my love. the hairdressers Woman #2: Wait and see, when we're through~ Woman #3: Boys will gladly go to war for you~ Queen Ryanara: With good fortune~ Bertram T. Monkey: And a great hairdo. 2 women: You'll bring honor to us all~ Meg sees Mulan help an old guy at checkers before walking Viliagers and Matau and the Skylanders: A girl can bring her family~ Great honor in one way~ By striking a good match~ And this could be the day~ the dressmakers, Meg is putting on her outfit while Mulan is getting dressed up Woman #4: Men want girls with good taste. Woman #5: Calm. Orla Ryan and Fa Li: Obediant. Woman #5: Who work fast-paced~ Fa Li: With good breeding~ Orla Ryan and Woman #5: And a tiny waist~ All: You'll bring honor to us all~ Outside Villagers: We all must serve our emperor~ Who guards us from the Huns~ Evil Anna: A man by bearing arms~ Sci-Ryan: A girl by bearing sons~ gets make-up applied while Oisin applies make-up on Meg Make-up artist, Fa Li and Oisin Ryan: (in a round) When we're through, you can't fail~ Like a lotus blossom, soft and pale~ How could any fellow say, "No sale"?~ You'll bring honor to us all~ Oisin Ryan: There, Meg. Ryan will be so surprised. Fa Li: There. You're ready. Granny Fa: Not yet. An apple for serenity. Sci-Ryan: A pendant for balance. Granny Fa: Beads of jade for beauty~ You must proudly show it~ Now, add a cricket just for luck~ Sci-Ryan: And even you can't blow it. Mulan: Ancestors~ Hear my plea~ Please don't let me make a fool of me~ And to not uproot my family tree~ Keep my father standing tall~ Meg, Mulan and Girls: Scarrier then the Undertaker~ We are meeting our Matchmaker~ Villagers and Ryan's friends: Destiny~ Watch our girls~ And our future as it fast unfurls~ Please look kindly on these cultured pearls~ Each a perfect porcelain doll~ Girls and Villagers: Please bring honor to us~ Please bring honor to us~ Please bring honor to us~ Please bring honor to us~ Please bring honor to us all~ Matchmaker opens the doors and checks her clipboard Matchmaker: "Fa Mulan". Mulan: Present. Matchmaker: Speaking without permission. Mulan: Oops. Granny Fa: Fa Li Who spit in her bean curd? Conaria Lacey: her shoulders and mutters "I dunno" and the Matchmaker goes inside and the Matchmaker close the doors Cody Fairbrother: I guess she will have luck, bro. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Sci-Ryan: Orla and I got a surprise for ya, Ryan. Close your eyes and follow us. does and follows Sci-Ryan and Orla Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer